The Younger Next Generation
by NeonGirl14
Summary: This is about TMI's kid's. So this is when they are younger. You only know who they are if you have read my other story 'The Next Generation'. So, this story is about a girl who doesn't trust or talk to anyone and surprises herself when she does. I will tell you more in the second chapter. I suck at summary's please read.
1. Johnathon's Daughter

**So I decided to write another fanfiction about when they were younger and how Alex got to the institute . And for those of you that have read my story 'The Next Generation' they are just younger then in The Next Generation.**

**Ok so this story basically is about how a girl that doesn't trust or talk to anyone, surprises herself when she does and ,the rest well I guess you will have to read and find out.**

**Oh, and I put link's for the older Alex, Violet, Liz, and Abby. Well they are the age they are in my other story, 16.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alexandria POV**

Me and my brother were fighting again, which was normal ,but he was winning. Which we were usually were eve,n considering we both had the same amount of demon blood in us.

My fist was mid air and was about to connect with his face ,but he grabbed it. I got my other fist and tried to punch him with that one ,but he was my twin brother and new my every move. So he grabbed that fist to and twisted causing me to bight my lip as he broke them both.

He wanted me to cry out in pain and I wasn't plan on giving him the satisfaction. He jumped up in the air while holding my hands and both of his feet connected with my face.

I fell on my back, he landed perfectly. I jumped out of the way just as his fist connecting with the marble floor where I had just been seconds ago.

He looked at me with his black eyes and white hair, that only 'our father', him, and I had. He charged at me and I jumped over him, spun, and I kicked him in the back. He barely even stumbled.

What is wrong with me? Malachite took that one moment that I was thinking to his advantage. He kicked me in the ribs, causing for me to fall once again on my back and for the breath to be knocked out of me.

As, soon as he got near me I kicked my foot at him ,but obviously as you can imagine that didn't work out to well. He just laughed and he reached down and hit me knocking me back down. He kicked me in the ribs again and again and again. My rib's were burning and i couldn't breath.

I was gasping for breath ,but none would enter my lungs.

"Pathetic." He said. But, it didn't phase me considering he call's me names all the time.

He reached down and gripped my hair with both hands and pulled me up til I was standing. Before, I could even react he threw me against the wall.

I hit the wall and fell to the floor, I cried out in pain as I felt my head crack against the marble floor. Malachite straddled me then he started hitting me, but none of that scared me.

What scared me was his evil smile, I knew he wasn't human but that was beyond that he looked like now, the devil. If he wasn't my twin brother I might have screamed.

He put both hands to my throat and started chocking me. Then he looked up like he was surprised and he jumped up and ran. I heard footstep's run after him, but who would be here? And why? How many people were here? How did they get here?

I tried to sit up ,but just ended up being in more pain. I think I might have even groaned. Someone came over to me and got on their knees, beside me. I could barely see now, black spot's were clouding my vision.

I whimpered as I felt someone put pressure on my now broken wrist. I haven't been in this much pain since dad decided to teach us a lesson, he had used a demon whip. I still had the scars and shivered at the memory.

"She has a pulse, but it's low. I think she's still conscious." I heard a girl voice say. Well at least I think it was a girl, everything was very hazy.

I had to focus to stay awake, I don't remember why I have to. I just remembered that I had to. I had to what? I don't know.

That was the last thing I thought before everything went dark.

~NeonGirl14NeonGirl14NeonGirl 14NeonGirl14NeonGirl14~

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" I heard the same girl voice I did the other night. Wait the other night, was it the other night? I couldn't remember I tried to talk or even open my eyes. But, it was like my body was made of stoned and I couldn't move a muscle.

"I don't know ,Clary. But, you have to remember she is Sebastian's daughter." Another voice said. The everything went black.

~NeonGirl14NeonGirl14NeonGirl 14NeonGirl14NeonGirl14~

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT EVIL?" Someone yelled. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BRANG HER HERE YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER THERE TO DIE. OR EVEN BETTER KILL HER NOW!" Someone shouted. I knew I should have be worried I know ,but I couldn't remember why.

Then once again the darkness over took me.

**Ok so reviews, I really want reviews. I honestly enjoy writing these ,but if nobody read's my story. Then there is no point, so please review or follow my story.**

**Oh and in the next chapter she will wake up and hopefully she get's to meet Violet. Only my 'The Next Generation' readers know who Violet is. So I will be really nice and tell the people that don't know who she is, who she is, she is Clary and Jace's daughter. And Geez that was alot of she is's and there goes another one. LOL. Well i am babbling so by and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. 1,016 word's how awesome am I?**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	2. Brother Isiah

**Chapter 2-**

**Alexandria's POV**

As I woke up, I heard some muffled voices. But, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It sounded something like 'she', 'demon', and 'dead'.

She? The she was most likely me. Demon. Well I wasn't a demon ,was I? I mean I know I have demon blood in me, but I knew I wasn't a demon.

I wasn't like my so called father or my brother. Maybe, they were talking about them or somebody else. And dead. I am obviously not dead. I slowly opened my eyes and I heard a gasp as I did so. I saw a short red head with green eyes.

The blond headed man beside her put a arm in front of her ,but she swatted his arm away. I backed into the corner of the bed and pulled my knee's up to my chest. I hated to admit ,but I was actually kind of scared.

You would think being raised by a monster, you wouldn't be scared. But, I hadn't seen any other people except 'father' and brother. I looked around for a escape or a weapon.

"There's nothing in here you could use as a weapon." The man said reading my mind.

I looked at him, why was he staring at me with hatred in his eyes? Maybe he knew 'father' ,well that would make sense. _Someone is coming near you_, said the voice inside my head.

My head snapped to where the red head was coming towards me, with a glass of water in one hand and something in the other. _Pill's. _I hated the voice in my head ,but it wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried to block it out or ignore it.

"Clary." The male said. It sound as if he was warning her.

"Jace, she's just a little girl." She said. It looked like he was about to say something ,but she silenced him with a glare. She sat down beside me. "My name's Clary." She said smiling. "Here this should help with the pain and dizziness."

The pain and dizziness ,now that was one thing I have learned how to block out over the ten years of my life. I just starred at it, I wanted the water. My throat was so dry, but what if she put something in it. _She probably did why you were being stupid and paying attention to that stupid blond. Quick someone is coming and it won't be good leave now. _

I stood up, Jace started to come forward. I looked around frantically, but there was no way I could escape. Jace was coming towards me now, but stopped when he heard me scream.

I felt this searing pain and I didn't know what it was. I just wanted for it to stop. I fell down to my knees ,both hands on my hand, and tears streaked my face.

I think they were talking ,but i couldn't hear them over this. It was like I don't even know how to explain it, but it was the worst thing I have ever felt.

I looked up just as he walked in, a silent brother. _Oh crap._ He was starring right at me and I saw Clary yelling at the silent brother, but I still couldn't tell what she was saying.

Finally the pain stopped and I slowly stopped screaming. I was panting for breath and I felt something warm running down my face._ Blood. _I reached up and wiped where my nose was and sure enough the sleeve was covered in blood.

Clary stepped forward ,but last time she came near me 'that' happened. Even know I knew it was the silent brother, I still backed up until I hit the wall. I was so scared now and I thought I was scared before ,but now I was terrified.

I haven't been this terrified since-. _DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! _I did as the voice asked plus I didn't want to think about that.

"I won't hurt you." Clary said. I shook my head over and over. I pulled my knee's to my chest and buried my head there. I wouldn't let them see me cry and if what ever that was going to happen again, I didn't want to see their faces.

"Why did you do that to her? You did that to her because her mind is blocked?!" Jace asked. But, it sounded like he was trying to keep his temper in check.

When I looked up, they all looked at me. Clary looked at me with sadness in her eyes and then they left the room.

I don't know how long I sat there terrified that Brother Isaiah would come back. It must have been hours ,but no one came back in. Which I was thankful for, I slowly stood up. I walked to the door and looked out into the hallway. Nobody.

Right or Left. _Left._ I started to go right. _Am I ever wrong? Trust me._ How can I trust a voice I don't even know. But the voice is right, it is never wrong. So, that's how I ended up in front of two door's with a golden trim going around the doors with swirls in the middle, the voice telling me the whole time which way to go.

I could hear the beautiful sound of the piano being played. I don't think I have ever heard anything so...so...graceful. I slowly put both of my hands on the handles and turned.

When I walked inside I saw a girl with red curly hair, like Clary's. But, you could tell she was taller and probably just as slim as Clary. I bet she was Clary's daughter. The girl stopped playing, cocked her head, and then turned around and starred right at me.

**Ok, so another chapter done. So i want to know, did you love it? hate it? what? Tell me in a review please. **

**By the way they are both 10 year's old, so I tried not to make her sound as old as she is in The Next Generation.**

**But, then again she is way smarter than most her age, so yah.**

**Oh and I have forgot to put in the last chapter's and on my other story. But, sadly I do not own The Mortal Instrument's. **

**Three more things I know I am babbling but 1st Please do my poll 2nd Please Review 3rd when I right stories about TMI it will probably be about their kids. Which are well Alex, Violet, Liz, and Abby.  You will figure out the last three later on in this story or in my other story.**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	3. Best Friends

**I know I have posted a chapter in a while and like I said I only write when I feel like it. I have just had some writer's block and so I finally wrote this chapter so here you go.**

**So,** Violet** is Jace and Clary's 10 year old daughter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Alexandria's POV**

"Shut the doors." The girl said. I reached out behind me without taking my eyes off of her and closed the door's. "I guess you're the girl that all this commotion is about."

She scooted over on the piano seat and patted beside her. "Can you play the piano?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Here sit down and I'll teach you."

I sat down beside her. "Oh, I almost forgot I'm Annabelle ,but I hate that name so I go by my middle name ,Violet. What's your's?"

I opened my mouth then closed it._Tell her you name. _The voice inside my head told me.

"Alexandria ,but like you I hate my name." I said.

She smiled. "Well if you hate your name, I don't want to call you that. My uncle's name is Alexander but we call him Alec. So how about Alex?"

I smiled. "I like it."

**Two Hour's Later**

**Violet's POV**

Alex and I have been talking for hours. She doesn't say that much, but I think she's awesome.

"Hey, do you wanna go and spy on people in the library?" I asked smiling mischievously.

"Sure." She said and made the same smile.

We ran all the way to the library trying not to laugh. We snuck up to the library doors and listened or at least tried to.

Whoever it was talking way to low for me to hear. I looked over at Alex, it looked like she was straining to here to.

_Do you hear anything? _I mouthed.

_Nope. _She mouthed back.

I thought for a moment and decided we probably wasn't going to be hearing anything anytime soon.

I got up and motioned for her to follow me. She got up and I silently lead her to the training room. She closed the doors and I walked over to a mat.

"So, hand and hand or swords?" I asked, hoping she would say hand and hand. I like hand and hand because I think it's the most challenging and the most fun. She just shrugged.

"Hand and hand ,it is." I said smiling. She stepped onto the mat in front of me and I got into a fighting stance.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

When we first started fighting ,I could tell she was a good partner. But, I had never had anyone equal to me ,before. They were always stronger or weaker than me.

We were both matching each others moves to one another. It was almost as if we were one another.

"Time!" I yelled. She looked at me confused. "Water break." She still looked at me confused. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just use to how we do things at my house." She said walking over to the mini fridge to get a water.

"How do you do things at your house?" I asked curiously, taking a drink from my water.

"Well, see my brother and I train daily. We fight for hours and hours because we know each other so well we know one another's moves. We had to fight until one of us won. The one that won got food, water, and a stele. The one that lost got no food, no water, and no stele. I could beat my brother if I wanted to ,but he gets it harder than I do when he loses so I usually let him win. Earlier you asked me why was I so skinny and that's why." She said.

I was gaping at her ,by the time she was done.

"Are you serious?" I asked still gaping.

"Yep."

"That's insane."

"My father's insane."

"I'm done for today, how about you?"

"Yeah." She said suddenly looking distant.

"Come on, i'll show you my room." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me as we ran threw the hallways.

When we got to my hallway, I put my finger to my lips. We quietly crept into my room.

I didn't want Liz or Abby meeting her just yet, cause Liz might start chasing her around with a makeup bag and I doubt that would turn out well.

**3 hours later...**

**Clary's POV**

I was starting to panic Sebastian's daughter was not where we left her and no one has seen Violet either.

Isabelle came into the room. "Their in the living room." Iz said.

"They've been in the living room this whole time and we didn't know it." I said clearly annoyed.

"Apparently, now hurry up." Iz said. We ran to the living room to here voices.

"Wait, she's talked to you?" I heard Jace ask. I walked into the living room to see Violet and Sebastian's daughter standing beside the fire place and Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, why?" Violet said.

"What's your name?" Alec asked glaring at the girl. She looked down and didn't answer him. "What's her name?" Alec asked Violet.

Violet leaned over and whispered something in her ear and the girl just shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Violet said.

"Yes, you can." I said. It would help alot if we knew her name.

"Mom, you know I can't. You were the one that told me that you can only tell secrets that are yours to tell." Violet said smiling sweetly at me.

"I hate when kids do that." Iz muttered.

"Do what?" Si asked.

"Use what advice you give them on you." Iz said.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around and saw...

**Guess you'll have to review to find out what happens next. **

**So Review! :)**


	4. Just Like Dad

**Violets POV**

"What's going on here?" Someone asked. I looked behind mom to see Inquisitor Penhallow. Oh, by the angel.

I knew before she said anything that she was here for Alex.

"You must be Johnathon's daughter." ,She said icily, "Your coming with me to the Silent City." Alex turned pale and started shaking.

"Inquisitor-" Aunt Izzy started.

"You have no business interfering ,Isabella. Now, you girl, come with me." The Inquisitor said. I looked over to Alex who looked absolutely frightened.

"Can we at least come with you?" My dad asked. "We have a right to know considering she _is _Sebastian's daughter." My dad looked like he was saying the first thing that he could think of.

The inquisitor seemed to think about it for a minute. "No."

**2 Hours Later...**

**Alex's POV**

I was down on my knee's with the mortal sword laying in both of my tiny hands.

"What's your name?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Alex." I said.

"What is your full name?" I wasn't going to respond ,but felt the truth roll of my tongue.

"Alexandria Viktoria Morgenstern."

"How old are you?"

"Ten in a half."

"Where is your father?"

"I don't know." I repeated. She started to ask again ,but a Silent Brother stopped her.

"Who were you were fighting with ,that night?" I knew she was talking about the night they saved me.

"My brother." The Inquisitor looked shocked.

"You have a brother?" She asked ,still shocked.

"Yes."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No."

"What's his full name?"

"Joseph Malachite Morgenstern."

"Who is your mother?"

"I don't know."

"What are your fathers plans?"

"I don't know."

"Is all you ever say ,I don't know."

"No." She glared at me, it wasn't like I could help it.

"What do you know?"

"Lots of stuff."

"She must be finding a way out of it. There is no way that's all she knows."

A Silent Brother looked at her and whatever it was she wasn't to happy. She glared at me on last time ,but left the room. It was only me and the Silent Brothers.

_Come here ,Daughter of Johnathon Morgenstern. _A creep voice said. I sat the sword down and slowly walked over to them.

One stepped forward and put his hand on my head. I felt a searing pain run threw my head as memory by memory flashed before my eyes. I don't how long it went on ,but once his hand left my head ,I fell to the marble floor.

I could feel something warm on my head ,but didn't care as exhaustion washed over me.

**Violet's POV**

"Come on Vi, you need to sleep. You can't keep putting energy runes on yourself." Russell said for the thirteenth time, literally. Russell was my oldest brother who looked just like our dad ,but acted just like Uncle Alec. He was probably the closest to me and my favorite brother. "Plleeaaassssseeeee. For me?"

"Every time you ask me, what's my answer?" I asked crossing my arm and looking at Alex's still form.

"Fine, if you want to be that way then-"

"-Then what? You will do what?" Russell burst out laughing. "What?"

"Oh, I won't do anything. Mom said she would come in here, carry you out of here, and lock you in your room." I narrowed my eyes at him and then smirked.

"That doesn't mean I have to sleep." Russell smiled.

"Well, Mom has thought ahead of time, so if you don't she will put a sleep rune on you."

"You little-" I cut myself off as Mom walked into the room.

"What were you about to say?" Mom asked raising her eyebrows.

"Umm...you little mouse...a mouse ran by." I said hoping Mom would believe it.

"Mhmm. Now willing or forced? Your choice." Mom said. I didn't answer her, I just walked over to the infirmary bed beside Alex, and laid down. Mom looked at me with that face.

"What? Russell just said I had to go to sleep and that is what I am doing." I said.

"You look just like your mom, but acts just like me." Dad said now standing in the doorway. I smirked.

**Alex's POV**

**(In Dream World)**

**A/N: Ok, so these dreams take up from some of the flashbacks she gets in The Next Generation.**

_I stopped struggling. _

_"Daddy?" I said as I wiped the black liquid from the cup off my mouth. _

_"I'm so happy to see that..." He thought for a moment. "...you're more agreeable, less hectic." _

_"Where's my broter?" I asked. _

_"There is no such thing as a broter, say it right." He commanded._

_"Brother." I said trying it again._

_"Say it right."_

_"Broter."_

_"YOU ARE FOUR YEARS OLD, YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAY BROTHER! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND SAY IT RIGHT!" He yelled. I felt tears running down my face. "DON'T CRY!"_

* * *

_Malachite and I lost each other, far back. I kept on running trying to get away from the scary lady. I stopped and looked around one of the many common rooms._

_"Where are these children you speak of, Johnathon?" The scary lady asked._

_"I'm sorry ,but I have no clue, but we are about to find out." Father said. Father apologizing?! "Malachite! Alexandria! You have five seconds!" I ran over to the chest and hid inside._

_"1...2...3-" Father started._

_"I'm right here. Sorry, I did not here you at first." I heard Malachite say._

_"Where is your sister?" Father asked now angry._

_"She is...asleep in her...the common room." My brother stuttered. I heard foot steps approaching the room. Why would he do that?! They walked into the room._

_"Where is she?" Father asked._

_"Umm..." My Brother said._

_"You better tell me." Father threatened._

_"I think she might be hiding in the chest." My Brother said. Oh, god. Footsteps came closer to the chest and then the chest opened. He looked down at me with anger and hatrid in his eyes. He gripped my arms and picked me out up out of the chest._

_"I'll deal with you later, now be nice." He muttered in my ear._

* * *

**Be totally , completely, amazingly, and shockingly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :) **


End file.
